An Honest Mistake
by BOObeeNA
Summary: I have absolutely no idea what possessed me to write this. It was a spontaneous thing. I'm sure it won't do that good, but umm.. it's expected.


It was bright and sunny for a fall afternoon, but this didn't make Hermione feel any better because of the fact that she was caught in a horrible predicament. She had accidentally hexed Harry to like her. It wasn't on purpose! She had tried to hex her new and extremely rude parrot to like her. It wasn't her fault that Harry was right next to the parrot at that time. He had suddenly apparated right next to the parrot. And well, IT WASN'T HER FAULT! And to back all this up, Harry was going to be married next week to JoAnie, a girl who had saved him a number of times in the past 5 years. And Hermione was going to marry Ron next month.

"Great." she thought. As if things couldn't get worse, Ron had apparated into the room just when Harry kissed Hermione. "Well, I can at least be happy that JoAnie doesn't know about this yet. Otherwise, she's gonna kick my butt." said Hermione.

"CAT FIGHT! YOU DEAD!" screeched her parrot, which made Hermione feel SO much better.

Hermione whipped out her wand and silenced her bird and then tied Harry up so he wouldn't go anywhere.

With that done, Hermione apparated to Ron's cottage by the shore. She felt it best if she apparated by the door so she didn't need to burst in on him. After all, look what happened to Harry! She noticed that all the windows were closed and that it was very dark inside. She wondered if Ron was home but she quickly dismissed the idea when she noticed a dark form inside the house. "**Thank you for owl transfiguration!" **she thought.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. She saw Ron huddled on the floor. And that broke poor lil' Hermione's heart. She knelt down and patted Ron on the head. He looked up and gave Hermione a half-hearted murderous glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. And it's not what it looked like before! Well you know Harry. He will apparate into people's houses without any regard for what may be going on. And it just so happens that I was putting a love hex on my parrot. And umm-"

"Why don't you just return the damn parrot? It's horrible and mean and well… what's that parrot got to do with Harry?"

"Well! If you had just let me finish what I was trying to say maybe you might know! So Harry apparated right when I was about to do the hex and he startled me. So I umm.. accidentally aimed my wand at him and the hex hit him. And there you go! Now help me find out how to change him back! If JoAnie finds out.. oohhh… I rather not think about it! So come on! Help me!"

"We could go to Fred and George! They probably have some type of counter-curse. I bet they sell love potions and stuff like that!"

"Yah! Let's go visit their store!"

And with that, the two lovers apparated away.

Back at Hermione's apartment, her parrot had transfigured back to a human. A silent one of course.. but nevertheless, a human. Harry screamed.

"Ahhhh! What the hell! Who are you? You're an animagi! Oh my gosh! HELP! HELP! JOANIE!"

You see, the parrot transfiguring startled Harry to the point that it broke the love spell Hermione had put on him.

In mid-Apparation, Hermione said," I think there's something wrong at my apartment! Change of plans! Come on!"

When they arrived at the scene, JoAnie was already there, wand in hand pointing at the parrot-person.

Hermione whipped out her wand and took away the silent curse. The parrot-person bowed and said sarcastically," Thank you oh SO KIND master. My name is Perry. I am an animagi. A registered one, mind you. Ahem. I was trapped in my body. And only a silent curse could make me become a human again. So I guess I meant that thank-you. If I have been annoying, I am sorry. I needed to do that. I am the minister for Harry and JoAnie's wedding, so if you would be soo kind as to point your wand another way, or at least away from ME. Thank you. Now, Harry, JoAnie. Sit down here. We need to discuss your wedding plans. And if you two could please leave?"

Ron quickly put his hand over Hermione's mouth to keep her from insulting the man. But she still got her point across that this was HER apartment and that Perry was trespassing. Of course, she added a little insult here and there and she talked in a much louder tone but still… Perry, JoAnie or Harry minded her. So dumbfounded, she left with Ron following her at a safe distance.

"Not a very nice person is she?" remarked Perry.

That was not a smart thing to say. Because, Harry, JoAnie and Ron minded that comment. They quickly knocked him out and left him in the apartment, trailing Hermione at a very safe distance. Who knows if she heard Perry or not?


End file.
